In FIG. 23A, cable patterns are formed on a substrate 51, and semiconductor devices (flip chips) 53 are adhered to terminal sections 51a of the substrate 51 by applying a non-conductive adhesive 52, e.g., NCF (non-conductive film), NCP (non-conductive paste). In this state, metal bumps 54, e.g., solder bumps, gold bumps, of the semiconductor devices 53 are not electrically bonded to the terminal sections 51a. 
For example, the substrate 51 is set on a lower die 55 and clamped between the lower die 55 and an upper die 56. In this state, the substrate 51 is heated until reaching a melting point of the metal bumps 54, so that the semiconductor devices 53 are electrically bonded to the terminal sections 51a, the non-conductive adhesive 52 cures and the semiconductor devices 53 are underfilled.
Further, a conventional bonding apparatus, in which each of semiconductor devices is temporally compression-bonded to a lead frame and then the semiconductor devices are completely thermal-compression-bonded thereto at a time, is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-100837.
In case of flip-chip-bonding the semiconductor devices 53 to the substrate 51, whose thermal expansion coefficient is great, at a time, the substrate 51 is heated in, for example, a reflow furnace until reaching the melting point of the metal bumps 54, e.g., melting point of solder, curing temperature of the adhesive. By heating the substrate 51, the substrate 51 is thermally expanded as shown in FIG. 23B. If the semiconductor devices 53 are compression-bonded to the substrate 51 in this state, position gaps will be occurred between the metal bumps 54 and the terminal sections 51a and poor connection will occur.
Further, in case of heating and pressing the substrate 51 and the semiconductor devices 53 which are clamped by the dies 55 and 56, heat generated by a heater of the upper die 56 is absorbed by the lower die 55 via the substrate 51 and the semiconductor devices 53, and a thermal capacity for heating the substrate 51 and the semiconductor devices 53 are increased. Therefore, a heating time until reaching the melting point of the metal bumps 54, e.g., melting point of solder, curing temperature of the adhesive, must be long. In case of using some types of solder, the adhesive 52 cures before the solder bumps 54 are electrically bonded, so there is a possibility of occurring poor connection.
If the heating time is long, air included in the adhesive 52 will be expanded or foamed and adhesive force for retaining the semiconductor devices will be reduced.